


Orgasm Denial Drabble

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter and Tony and my favourite kink :)





	Orgasm Denial Drabble

“Don’t come.” growled Tony, pressing the vibrator harder against Peter’s sac. “Don’t you dare come, brat.”

Peter sobbed, writhing against the handcuffs that held him to the headboard, dick trapped hard and leaking between his stomach and the soft bedsheets. Tony flicked the vibrations up a level, and Peter almost screamed as precome leaked from his swollen head.

“Please, sir, please, I’m gonna come.” he begged. “Please let me come, I can’t-”

Tony pulled the vibrator away and Peter whined in desperation, hips rubbing against the mattress to try and gain some friction. Tony slapped him hard on the tender skin of his inner thigh.

“Look at you, rutting off against the mattress like an animal.” he chuckled. “So needy for it, such a fucking slut.”

“Let me come, sir, I’ve been so good, please!”

Tony grabbed him hard by his hair, yanking his head backwards until he mewled in pain.

“Say thank you for your edge.” commanded Tony. “Thank me for not letting you come.”

“Please don’t make me, sir, please don’t-”

“You will fucking thank me, or you’ll be whining at me round a ball gag and I won’t let you come for a month.”

Peter’s body shook with frustrated sobs, hips twitching into the mattress.

“Thank you for edging me, sir.” he whispered finally. “Thank you for not letting me come.”

“Good boy.” said Tony softly. “Now spread your legs for me.”

“I can’t do another one, sir, please let me come.” whimpered Peter. “It hurts so much.”

“I’m sure it does, baby.” Tony soothed. “But you’re a mouthy little brat, so I’m going to edge you until you can’t speak, then make you suck me off and send you to bed with your little dick all hard and wet and achy.”

Peter sobbed, burying his face into the soft cushions as Tony prised his legs open and pressed the vibrator to his swollen balls once more.

“Are you ready, slut?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
